the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Q13E01 - Bludger? I Hardly Know Her!
In this episode, the hosts read approximately the first half of the story "Bet On It" by idreamofdraco. Episode Summary The tension is heating up between Professors Weasley and Draco both on and off the Quidditch pitch. Notable Moments * You save 15% or more on your car insurance with Graco (play on Lyndsay's guess of what the Draco/Ginny ship name would be) * Allie admits that in the last year or so she's read over 140 fanfics. Lyndsay and Danny have read zero outside of the pod. * Potterotics Homework: Send them any of your early fanfic works because they want to do an episode where they read them. * Lyndsay talks about her non-existent daddy issues as a child * Allie was a hippie and wrote about which colours represents each emotion and also saving the rainforest. * Allie and Lyndsay are appalled that McGonagall appears to be retired. Danny imagines her lounging on a beach in a bikini sipping a mai tai. * Danny and Lyndsay talk about new shows (A.P. Bio). Allie is almost caught up on Arrested Development. * Allie has issues reading aloud and then has a laughing jag. * "I'm going to spank you. After we develop the plotline of this story where I get to spank you. Otherwise it will come a little out of left field." ~ Danny, imitating Draco. * Danny prefers "balls" jokes * The hosts apparently think Draco laughs like Beavis & Butthead * "Crotch" is a moodkiller. * Phew! McGonagall is still there. * "Interesting correlation between the retirement of Madam Hooch and subsequent hiring of Ginny Weasley and the sudden rising interest in Quidditch among fourth year boys." ~Danny ** "Everybody fly topless!" ~ Lyndsay * Danny does a Dobby voice which may be even better than is Pansy voice! * Dobby cuts sandwiches into the shape of a sock (which is a lot of wasted sandwich) * Allie needs to pause the story to find out which subject Septima Vector taught (arithmancy). Lyndsay couldn't care less. * Allie mispronounces "Matilda" as "Matilder". * Allie mispronounces "scowl" as "scwowl" - kicks off a laughing jag .]] * Everyone is running with "Matilder" - change approved! * Why are they even riding brooms? Shouldn't technology have advanced? They should be riding roombas! * A little bit of gasping Lyndsay at the end. * Lyndsay improvs an extension to the Wands Up or Down song to mock their sloppy handling of the end of the reading. * Dumbledore = Mr. Belding Wands Up or Down Allie: Up * Likes the tension and dynamics. Excited to see them work out their angst Danny: Up * Reference to McGonagall on the beach was great (not actually part of the story, but is now part of Danny's headcanon). Lyndsay: Up * Likes the Draco tension Potterotics Shout Outs * Stephanie's remix of "This is Me" from The Greatest Showman - First person perspective of Harry waking up as Harriet from Season 5. * Dave and Emily have a lot of visuals to churn out for this episode. Category:2018 Category:Quickie 13 Category:Episodes Category:Reader: Allie Category:Quickies and Specials Category:Quickies Category:3 Wands Up Category:Allie: Up Category:Lyndsay: Up Category:Danny: Up